


All Trick and No Treat

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Castiel in a Skirt, Character Death, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drugged Sex, Ghouls, Goblins, Horror, Hurt Castiel, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Monster sex, Multi, Naive Castiel, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Painful Sex, People Eating, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting, Teen Castiel, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, Vampires, Various monsters - Freeform, Violence, Virgin Castiel, Werewolves, Zombies, creature sex, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform, monsters acting like real monsters, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: There was something about this particular Halloween party that just feltwrong.





	All Trick and No Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt that fits this time of the year. READ THE TAGS. Seriously.
> 
>  
> 
> If you stop when you get to "As the party drew to an end..." you can avoid the MCD in the last few paragraphs of the fic.

There was something about this particular Halloween party that just felt _wrong_. He knew he was one of the youngest invited but even Castiel knew this wasn’t normal. Castiel took another drink of the cup pressed into his hand and blinked lazily. A light but also weirdly heavy feeling seemed to press down on him as he tried to shake it off only to fail.

“Another pretty one.” A voice breathed against his ear causing Castiel to shudder, “Come on, pretty.”

Fingers curled around his wrist and tugged him further into the party. There was something wrong but Castiel was starting to have difficulty figuring out _what_ that something was. Each second that passed saw it a little harder.

“There we go.”

He was pulled down so he was straddling someone’s lap, the guy was handsome even if ge was rather pale, as large hands gripped him and kneaded his ass. Cool lips brushed against his throat before one of the hands gripping him moved up so strong fingers knotted in his hair. Castiel shivered at the feeling of teeth nipping his sensitive skin.

Slowly a hand crept underneath the skirt he was wearing as part of his costume, brushing against the swell of his ass and rubbing pointedly against his dry hole with increasing pressure. The touch had Castiel jerking in surprise, mind briefly clearing, as the guy he was settled on pushed a dry finger inside all the while causing his ass to burn at the unexpected penetration.

“Shhhhh, pretty one. Shhhh.”

Someone brushed against his back. Seconds later something cold and wet was rubbing against his hole. He squirmed, trying to move away from the touch, when the weird feeling from before had him slumping.

“Almost impressive, pretty. It’s rare when a human can almost resist the spells.”

 _That_ didn’t sound right at all but Castiel couldn’t do much of anything. The wet fingers rubbing against him forced their way inside, pushing deep and spreading, as he twitched and whined.

It burned and hurt but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Instead Castiel leaned into the cool mouth that had started roughly sucking against his neck, right over his pulse, as the wet fingers pressed inside of him and moved away.

“Shift up.” The words came from behind as the mouth on him moved away but the press of something cold, thick and hard against his ass had a gasp spilling out of his mouth as it pushed into him. It forced its way deeper and deeper, spreading him to the point of pain, while the guy’s cool mouth returned. “He’s mine next.”

Castiel vaguely registered it was a cock filling his ass when strong hands gripped his hips and the guy under him started to hammer up into his ass, easily holding him in place, while his mouth sucked harder and harder.

He startled when something sharp suddenly buried into his neck, digging in, as the familiar sucking feeling started again. It burned for seconds before pleasure burst inside of him and Castiel moaned. His mind drifted and floated, pleasure overriding the pain in his ass and at his throat, as he was fucked vigorously.

The mouth on his neck pulled away, reluctantly, even as the cock in his ass pumped into him over and over and over until something freezing cold emptied into his clenching hole.

“My turn, Benny.”

The guy, _Benny_ , let go of his bruised hips and Castiel found himself pulled off the thick cock that had been buried balls deep inside of him. His hole gaped and come leaked out as his skirt fell back down to cover the ruined mess of his ass.

He still felt off, wrong, and Castiel _knew_ he should be screaming and freaking out but the emotions wouldn’t come. Someone, someone so much older, had just taken his virginity but he couldn’t mentally bring himself to care.

Castiel blinked as he was carried away from Benny. He took in a girl, only a few years older than him, being fucked in all three holes. Two burly looking guys were fucking into her cunt and ass in tandem while another pounded into her mouth. He could see a bloody bite on her neck, another at her wrist, as he glanced down to see some kind of growing bump at the base of the cock belonging to the guy in her ass. There was something off about their eyes, almost flashing in the light, as he was laid out on a table.

He whimpered when the guy who had carried him spread his legs and pushed into him, too strong hands holding him, while another came up to angle his head over the side to push into his mouth.

His wings were crushed to the table under him, the skirt ridden up and his underwear seemed to be missing, but Castiel didn’t really care except for that distant voice. The voice screaming in the background of his thoughts but that voice was pushed aside in favor of the weird light, heavy feeling.

Castiel could see someone coming up to them, felt them lift his arm, before a sharp sting registered at his wrist. Another cool mouth latched onto him, sucking at his wrist, as he was fucked at both ends.

“Don’t take too much!” a voice snapped. “We’re trying to savor the humans not kill them early.”

The mouth at his wrist pulled away, a vicious hiss escaping whoever had grabbed him, before his arm was dropped and the only thing he could feel were the two cocks fucking in and out of him.

Castiel drifted, occasionally struggling to breathe when the cock in his mouth fucked too deep and gagged him, until more cool wetness spilled into his ass, down his throat. He was a limp, aching mess on the table when they pulled away and a cool mouth latched onto his thigh.

He vaguely registered that the guy who had just fucked and come in his ass was biting into his thigh, sucking greedily, when the guy pulled away to reveal a bloody mouth with fangs.

 _Vampire_. The thought lazily drifted through his mind as he was guided up on his knees, a warm hand spreading his legs wide and another pushing him down so his face was pressed to the wood of the table.

His body felt weak, achy, as his skirt was pushed up to expose his sloppy ass. “I’m gonna knot that sweet ass of yours, little human. Fuck that ruined hole full.”

Sharp nails bit into the skin of his hips, some kind of animalistic growl sounding behind him, as the third cock to push into him sunk deep until warm balls pressed against him. Castiel whimpered lowly when the sharp nails dug even deeper and whoever was behind him started to viciously fuck his ass.

It was near impossible to keep his position but whoever was inside of him easily held him in place.

Choked, broken sounds spilled from his lips.

Castiel blurrily watched someone whose way-too-realistic-looking Halloween make-up, clearly geared towards a zombie, pumped their hips forward into a squirming girl dressed like a Princess. There was blood on the girl’s shoulder where the zombie was gnawing at the exposed skin, uncaring and unworried, at the tears spilling down a face twisted in bliss.

There was a handsome green-eyed and freckled guy a little older than Castiel, naked and impaled on what looked like an unnaturally thick cock, as a mouth latched onto his neck and blood spilled down from freckled shoulders. Choked, pained cries escaped the green-eyed male as his ass was brutally fucked.

The longer Castiel looked the more he realized, distantly—far too distantly—that the costumes and makeup he’d thought too realistic was because they were not costumers, it wasn’t makeup. It was real.

Vampires, werewolves, zombies, monsters, goblins and ghouls.

Mixed in were humans, humans who hadn’t realized they were surrounded by creatures of myth and legend, until it was too late.

Castiel _wanted_ to struggle, in that distant part of his mind, but the weird feeling from before kept him pliant and agreeable. He moaned, whimpered and whined as he was taken roughly from behind, something hard and thick pushing against his ass, until the creature behind him slammed deep with a feral snarl.

Something swelled up in his ass, hard and hot and burning, as it spread him too wide and caught inside of him. A knot. Like a dog. Castiel’s mouth was slack, his heart pounding, as the creature rutted up against his ass all the while releasing pleased growls.

“Fucking werewolves.” A grotesque looking thing grumbled where it stood near. “Quit fucking knotting the humans.”

“They’re party favors, _goblin_ , I’ll fuck and knot and claw up whoever I want.”

Castiel cried out when the knot pulled against his sore ass and the claws dug into him tightened their hold.

“Wait your turn or find another one.”

Castiel squirmed and whimpered throughout the knot until he was yanked away from the _werewolf_. The goblin from before didn’t hesitate to shove Castiel down onto the floor, tearing at his costume, before slamming inside of Castiel and happily fucking into him roughly.

He was passed around, various creatures and monsters taking turns with his aching body, as Castiel’s mind rebelled where it was trapped by the spell he had heard mentioned several times. Vampires, werewolves, goblins, ghouls and several zombies took pleasure from his unresisting body as the night headed towards morning.

Tears spilled down his cheeks, even as his mouth released wrecked moans, as the zombie swiftly fucking him bit into his exposed flesh, moaning in delight at the taste and the feeling of Castiel’s sloppy ass clenching. Cold, clammy hands held him tight as he shuddered and jerked.

As the party drew to an end the somewhat careful treatment disappeared until he was finally laid out on a table. Teeth bit into his thighs, into his wrists and his neck as cool mouths sucked greedily. He could feel the way his body weakened, how he went lightheaded and the world started to fade into nothingness.

Castiel wasn’t aware enough to know that after he lost consciousness from blood loss that the vampires continued to feed until the very last drop of his blood was swallowed. He was left discarded on the table, drained dry and ass ruined, while the other humans were similarly finished until the zombies and ghouls set upon what was left of the humans.

His pale, still body was slowly and contentedly consumed by three ghouls and a pair of zombies.

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely disturbing but it really fit this time of the year and that's why I chose to post it (sorry to the prompter because this one is long, long overdue). I KNOW this isn't for everyone, likely only for one or two of you, but I hope those who like this kind of fic ended up liking this one. I'l keep my fingers crossed on that front.
> 
> Since this was in Cas's POV...each year the monsters/creatures pick out humans to invite to their "party". The humans are subjected to a compulsion on the invitation that ensures they show up, the monsters thoroughly enjoy themselves fucking/feeding on/etc the humans and once the vampires of drained each human the ghouls/zombies feast which eliminates evidence. This didn't really fit into the fic, as I chose Cas's POV, but I figured I'd put it here in case someone wondered.
> 
> Also, for those curious, little Cas was dressed as a slutty angel and, yes, that _was_ poor Dean in the background.
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Comments really are great motivation (I'm not just making that up).
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
